


Planet of the Dragons

by LadyPenn (i_write_a_lot)



Series: Dragons of Atlantis [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/LadyPenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Sheppard’s team gets onto a planet that holds tiny little dragons. What they’re unaware of is that there are actually big sized dragons there as well as the little dragons. And the big sized dragons may not be quite as friendly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Dragonets

**Author's Note:**

> -I had to momentarly delete both works that I've done with this series to fix the 'part 1' issue.  
> -Apologies to those who were confused about what happened, hope the above clears things up.   
> -This is a tribute series to the late Anne McCaffrey who wrote the 'Dragonriders of Pern'.  
> -This story has swear-words, but that's the most graphic that the story gets.

“They’re so cute, aren’t they?” Teyla said, as several flew around their heads. One was on her shoulder, and two others were on her arms. ‘They’ were actually dragons-tiny little dragonets that were in all the colors of the rainbow, and then some. Sheppard thought they were cool. Ronon didn’t seem to think much of them. Rodney was not happy.  
“They’re little vicious beasties that are eating my food and stealing my things!” Rodney complained, clutching his LSD tightly in his hands as three or four of the little dragonets were looking curiously at it.   
“Awesome,” Sheppard said with a wide grin.  
“They’re tormenting me, and you think that’s awesome?” Rodney squeaked indignantly, and Sheppard hastily corrected himself.  
“Oh, no, that’s not awesome-I was answering Teyla’s question,” He responded, glancing at Teyla with a knowing look.  
“Indeed, Colonel. I think that for the first time ‘awesome’ is a note-worthy word to use on these creatures,” She said with a smile. He blinked at that and then grinned even wider.  
“So why are we here?” Rodney demanded. “Yes, they’re cute little creatures when they aren’t stealing my things, or attempting to bite me-ow!-but why are we here?” He asked, as one little dragon attempted to claw at the LSD. It was a little orange dragonet that seemed to be a lot like Rodney. Teyla had four dragons that were lying on her arms and on her neck. Two were brown, and another was golden, and yet the last one was bright red.  
“Because Elizabeth thinks that this might make a good alpha site,” Sheppard said with a shrug. “And because we’re looking for food. And because we’re looking for ZPMs. Take your pick.” He added, trudging through the brushes as they were moving through the forest.   
“Tough little guys,” Ronon said, after he had accidentally released a branch and whacked a little dragonet head on. The little dragonet had rolled in the air, keeping flight, and then had straightened up and began squeaking in a high pitched indignant tone. “Sorry.” Ronon added, and that seemed to mollify the little red dragonet. The little red dragonet flew towards Ronon and settled onto his massive shoulders. Ronon barely paid it attention, and the little red dragonet seemed to close its eyes as though going to sleep, after wrapping itself around Ronon’s neck, as Ronon kept walking.  
Sheppard was surprised when a tiny little blue one came flying towards him, and began speaking in a high pitched squeak that he didn’t understand. He frowned.   
“I get the sense that this guy’s not happy with me, though I can’t think of why,” Sheppard noted, and the dragonet seemed to scowl at him, before turning its back and flying off. “Huh.” He said with a surprised look.  
“Perhaps he merely wishes that we can communicate more efficiently with them?” Teyla offered as she came up towards him. Rodney was behind the three of them-as it usually happened sometimes-and was studying his LSD intently.   
Sheppard shrugged, and they pressed through the trees, and came upon a clearing. He blinked at seeing a large stream and no way to cross it.   
“Ah, Rodney?” He asked, and Rodney barely looked up. “Want to tell us why you led us straight to a stream?”  
“What?” Rodney’s head snapped up and he stared. “There was no stream on the map,” He noted, glancing back down at his LSD.   
“Yes, we know that,” Sheppard said impatiently. “We saw the map ourselves back at the Puddle Jumper when we landed.”  
“Working on it,” Rodney snapped, and one little orange dragonet circled around him and seemed to look at Sheppard with a highly affronted stare, almost as though it were channeling Rodney. Sheppard blinked at the thought, and inwardly shrugged.  
“Ah-ha! The map was a false map…probably why there aren’t wraith in this world, because anyone who sees the false map knows that it’s just a bunch of woods. There are trees, but there’s nothing else-no people, no nothing.” Rodney said smugly. “That’s actually quite cleaver.”  
“So we can use this as an alpha site? Cool!” Sheppard said, eager to turn around and head back to the base. The little dragonets were starting to be a little annoying, as they flew around his teammates, but were ignoring him. Without warning all the little dragonets began shrieking their heads off, and the team paused in surprise, even Ronon halted and looked at the little red dragonet that had seemed to claim Ronon as its own.   
“Wonder what’s-” Rodney gaped half-way through his question when he glanced back at the LSD. “There’s a giant something flying straight above us, and landing!” Rodney had barely finished when an actual live dragon was suddenly in front of them, blocking the way to the gate. There was barely any time to think, and the only thing that Sheppard could think of as the team was standing there was,  
“Oh shit.”


	2. Captured by Skye

The dragon was massive, and for a moment all the team could do was stare in shock as the dragon stood there, watching them. Sheppard noticed that this was a particularly beautiful dragon, one that was dark blue, and its eyes were black. The dragon seemed to stare at them for a while, making no threatening moves. Then it reached out a single claw, pointing towards Sheppard.  
“Come forward,” The dragon said, and Sheppard blinked at realizing that he could hear it within his mind.   
“You guys hear that?” Sheppard asked his team, and they all nodded shakily. The dragon’s power seemed quite strong and enthralling. Sheppard hesitated, and then spoke carefully to the dragon.   
“Are you asking me to come forward?” He asked, and the dragon seemed to sigh in annoyance. “Right…” Sheppard hesitated, and glanced towards his team. “If it does turn out to be dangerous, get your asses back to the Jumper.” He ordered, and Rodney began to open his mouth, but Teyla sharply elbowed him. Only the dragonets that had clung to them were there, and Sheppard had no dragonets flying around him. Ronon’s red dragonet had remained firmly attached to his shoulders. Rodney’s little orange dragonet was latched around his waist, and Teyla’s four dragonets were still attached to her as well. Sheppard could see that the little things were frightened.   
This didn’t seem good.  
He stepped forward towards the claw, and as soon as he was close enough, the claws were wrapped around his body, trapping him. He gulped.   
“Why are your people here?” The dragon asked in a dark tone.  
“Because we’re looking for a place to protect our own people against an alien race called the wraith,” Sheppard answered nervously, telling the truth. He hoped that the dragon wouldn’t kill him. That would be a crappy way to die-death by dragon.  
“You seek protection from wraith?” The large dragon said, sounding puzzled. “Why?”  
“Because the wraith kill people…they think of people as food,” Sheppard answered, sweating slightly.   
“Wraith cannot harm dragons. We have magic that makes us immune to their desires. They leave us and our planet alone. Therefore we do not bother them. However…if this is true about the wraith attacking humans, then we must do something to assist. What do you require?”  
“Allies,” Teyla answered abruptly from the area where the team was located, near the stream. They were a good few feet from Sheppard, and Sheppard knew that this might be trouble. “I suggest that we become Allies. What if the wraith have found a way to break your ‘immunity’ against them? What if they come here and start killing dragons?” Teyla asked, and the dragon rumbled, sounding angry. Teyla looked a little pale, which was the only sign of her nerves, Sheppard knew. Rodney was shaking, and Ronon looked bored.  
“You have weapons to fight the wraith?” The dragon wanted to know, and Sheppard blinked.  
“Yea, we do actually. We even have Atlantis.”   
The dragon seemed to pause.   
“Atlantis…” It whispered in his mind, and Sheppard swallowed. “We would like to see Atlantis again. You would take us there?”   
“How?” Rodney wanted to know, his curiosity overriding his fear. “You won’t be able to fit through the gate.”   
“I can connect momentarily with the little ones,” The dragon said simply. “We are all interconnected.”  
“Are there more big dragons like you?” Teyla wondered, looking awed instead of afraid.   
“Thousands more,” The dragon stated.  
Sheppard gulped.  
“You may take the little ones with you-they are already attached to you. However, you have none attached to you.” The dragon added, peering down at Sheppard. Its eyes were beautifully black; almost like the darkest night sky one could imagine seeing. Sheppard shivered slightly. “You will remain here with me.”  
“What? No!” Rodney protested, sounding alarmed. “He’s our commanding officer back at Atlantis, the military leader-we need him!”   
“I shall not hurt him. This is simply a way to make sure that you return so that I might talk with you further about our becoming allies.” The dragon said indignantly.  
Teyla spoke, sounding unsure.   
“Dragon…we will leave and take the little ones with us, since it seems that they are bonded to us. When we return, we will bring more of our people. Is this acceptable?” She asked, sounding professional and yet anxious. Sheppard didn’t blame her.  
“That is fine. You may bring what leaders and others you wish. This will be a safe world for humans from the wraith, if that is your desire. The dragons will not harm you, and neither will the dragonets. Fair warned-dragonets bond with humans. You had no way of knowing when you stepped through the Ancient Ring, however, tell your people that if they do not wish to have a dragonet, then they must not come.” The dragon rumbled.  
“We shall,” Teyla reassured it. “Perhaps you might give us a name as to call you by?” She asked, hesitantly.   
“I have no name.” The dragon stated, sounding confused for the first time. Sheppard spoke quickly, before the others could name the big bad-ass dragon.  
“How about the name Skye?” He asked, and the dragon considered it.   
“Skye is a fine name, though I do not know yours.” He remarked.   
“Mine’s Lt. Col. John Sheppard, that’s Dr. Rodney McKay, that’s Teyla Emmagen, and that’s Specialist Ronon Dex.” Sheppard answered hastily, and the dragon nodded.   
“It is a pleasure that you have granted me a name, and that you have gifted me with yours. I trust you will return to this planet to talk further. You may keep your little dragonets, for they will not leave your side.” Skye informed them.   
“Go ahead, guys, I’ll be fine.” Sheppard said nodding towards them. Rodney looked torn, Ronon looked worried, and Teyla seemed uncertain. “Look, I’ve still got my radio. When at the gate, you can even get Elizabeth to talk to me from there…if we’re still in range,”  
“We’re in range,” Rodney confirmed, looking relieved. “We’ll bring a team, and maybe a few other people too.” He added, and Teyla nodded with Rodney’s answer.  
“Please be careful, John.” She said with a serious look in her eyes. “We do not wish to anger these beautiful and deadly creatures.”  
“You’ve got that right,” Sheppard said fervently, and with that he watched as his team-reluctantly-pulled back to the Stargate.  
 


	3. Brave New World

It took two days before everything settled down enough that the people trusted the dragons and loved the little dragonets. Sheppard eventually was released from Skye, and yet Skye seemed to eagerly anticipate his arrival every time he stepped onto the world. An Alliance was struck between the dragons and the people of Earth, and the planet proved to be a safe harbor from the wraith. Elizabeth had wound up with three little dragonets: a yellow, a white, and a brown dragonet now hung around her everywhere. Radek managed to get two: a blue and a red. Even Carson got a little dragonet, and his was fairly bigger than most other little dragonets. This one was a bright green dragonet, and after a month of getting the dragonet, they discovered that it was actually female, because it had hatched several eggs, which became around twelve new dragonets that hung around Carson, so really he had thirteen of them, all different and bright colors.  
Sheppard always talked to Skye, never fearing the creature after his first stay with the dragon. Skye was a nice companion, and seemed to love attention, including bits of food that Sheppard fed it.   
“I’ve been talking to Rodney about a way to get you to see Atlantis, and any other big dragons that want to come.” Sheppard told Skye as he leaned against Skye’s leg. Skye was staring at the growing population near the gate that held all the rescues and Earth citizens. So far there was just under two hundred people here. “And he thinks that there’s a way to do it.”  
“Your Rodney sounds quite intelligent for a human being,” Skye remarked, and Sheppard laughed.   
“Yeah, he is, as he keeps telling us, the smartest human in two galaxies.” Sheppard said with a shake of his head.   
“That might be dangerous for him.” Skye said slowly. Sheppard glanced up to look at Skye’s face. Skye seemed trouble. “There are a great number of humans coming to this planet, and they seem to be content with being kept safe from the wraith. But there are a few that the dragonets do not trust.”  
Sheppard sighed.   
“Yeah…” He muttered, knowing the feeling. “Sometimes, humans are just as bad as wraith.”  
There was a long silence.   
“Do you know why I agreed to become Allies, Colonel Sheppard?” Skye asked abruptly, and he blinked.   
“Er…no,” He admitted.   
“It is because that I bonded to you the moment you gave me a name. Dragons have not had bonded companions for eons…since the time the great ancestors stepped through the Ancient Ring. When I saw you and your team, I immediately knew that you were special. So I flew down to stop you from leaving. And when you gave me a name…” Skye hesitated. “Do you not sense my feelings, John?”  
Sheppard started. That was the first time that Skye had called him by his first name. He swallowed, and said slowly,  
“I feel what you feel, sometimes. But I wasn’t sure if it was you, or…” He trailed off. “It was you, all those times? Keeping me calm and controlled when I got angry, helping me when I was sad.”  
“That is what we are meant for. And those that have the Ancient Gene, as your Rodney calls it, also has a hint of magic in them. Your ‘hint’ of magic is stronger than any other human on this planet, John.” Skye said seriously. “You needed help with your magic.”  
“Huh,” Sheppard said, turning that over in his mind. “That’s…actually kind of cool,” He said with a grin. “So I’ve got the biggest dragon?”   
Skye sighed.   
“Why you and your people must compare us so is irritating,” Skye remarked dryly, and Sheppard laughed again, leaning against his dragon, feeling that this universe couldn’t be any more awesome than it was already. 

End


End file.
